Aujourd'hui, c'est la fête des pères
by kimi-ebi
Summary: Aujourd'hui est un jour de fête dans le village de Konoha. Sasuke, jeune orphelin, se sent pourtant plus seul que jamais pour cette occasion spéciale. Car aujourd'hui, c'est la fête des pères. Fanfiction très psychologique sur les pensées du jeune Sasuke et sa douleur. A lire si on aime le genre.


_Disclaimer : L'univers comme les personnages du manga Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. _

_Bonjour ! _

_Tout d'abord, j'aimerais dire à ceux qui me connaissent que la suite de Death Game arrivera bientôt, et que, pour des raisons personnelles, je n'ai pas pu écrire durant les deux derniers mois, et que je m'en excuse. Je reprendrai sans doute cette fic courant juillet. Patience, vous l'aurez bientôt._

_En ce qui concerne la fic que vous avez sous les yeux... c'est un texte très psychologique. Je l'ai écrit parce que j'avais envie de mieux comprendre ce qui se passe dans la tête de Sasuke. Par conséquent, il n'y a pratiquement que des pensées. Si vous aimez le genre, tant mieux, sinon... si vous êtes plus action, par exemple, ça risque de ne pas vous plaire._

_A l'origine, je devais garder ce texte pour moi, aussi parce qu'il y a quelque chose de personnel là-dedans, mais j'ai finalement décidé de le publier pour des raisons qui ne regardent que moi._

_Pour lire cette fic, vous devez admettre deux faits :_

_- il existe une fête des pères dans le monde des shinobis de Masashi Kishimoto._

_- Sasuke a continué de vivre chez lui suite au massacre de son clan (pour ce fait, nous n'avons de toute façon aucune preuve de l'existence d'un orphelinat à Konoha, et du passage éventuel d'un certain ninja au sharingan)._

_Cette fic est rating T car je pense qu'il faut un certain âge pour apprécier ce genre de texte, très psychologique._

_Ce texte est raconté du point de vue de Sasuke, et il se situe environ un an après le massacre du clan des Uchiha par Itachi._

_Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter, si ce n'est vous souhaiter une bonne lecture._

* * *

Demain, c'est la fête des pères.

Les élèves discutent de ce qu'ils ont décidé d'offrir à leur parent, se retrouvent dans la cour de l'école pour montrer à leurs amis le cadeau qu'ils ont choisi. Certains rient du présent de leurs camarades, se moquent gentiment, tandis que d'autres avouent honteusement avoir oublié de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'occasion. On les conseille, leur propose de venir acheter quelque chose dans telle ou telle boutique. Et finalement, tout le monde y trouve son compte, tandis que la bonne humeur semble s'être emparée du groupe, en cette belle journée ensoleillée.

Et moi, je les regarde.

Je les regarde et je souffre, en silence. Peut-être parce que ce jour, plus que n'importe quel autre jour, me rappelle à quel point je suis seul et malheureux, et à quel point ils sont différents de moi.

Comme j'aimerais être comme eux. Avoir quelque chose à offrir à quelqu'un, avoir quelqu'un qui m'offrirait quelque chose, chaque soir, en rentrant chez moi. Une présence apaisante, et peut-être même un peu d'amour. C'est tout ce que je souhaite, tout ce auquel, au fond, j'ai toujours aspiré, et que je ne trouverai sans doute jamais.

Car je n'ai personne.

Aujourd'hui, c'est la fête des pères.

J'ai passé la journée enfermé dans une maison désespérément vide, à essayer de penser à autre chose.

Mais aujourd'hui il fait beau, et les gens sont sortis se promener au soleil. Je les entends. Leurs rires insouciants. Ils parviennent à traverser les murs de la demeure des Uchiha et me frappent douloureusement, me pénètrent comme des aiguilles chauffées à blanc. Comme des aiguilles enfoncées une par une dans ma chair délicate, avec un plaisir malsain… car chacun des échos de leur bonheur me fait ressentir encore plus de peine.

Et j'ai mal. Mon Dieu, j'ai tellement mal…

Mon regard se détourne de la fenêtre, de ce soleil si écoeurant, de toute cette joie qui me donne envie de vomir. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour me distraire, pour me changer les idées. J'en ai besoin, sinon, je vais craquer. Mais comment faire, quand chaque pièce de cette maison vous rappelle des souvenirs que vous tentez désespérément de fuir, à chaque instant, depuis bientôt un an, déjà ? Quand votre propre demeure semble vous jeter au visage une vérité, une horrible vérité, que vous essayez en vain d'oublier ? Qu'elle se transforme progressivement en affreuse prison qui vous fait ressasser votre peine, qui rend votre souffrance plus vive à chaque instant, et qui vous coupe lentement du monde extérieur ? Du monde des vivants ?

Car je suis mort.

Mon sang coule dans mes veines, à chaque battement douloureux de mon petit cœur meurtri, et mes muscles comme mon cerveau continuent de fonctionner. Mais à l'intérieur, je suis mort. Je ne suis que souffrance, que hurlements silencieux, appels au secours qui finalement ne m'apporteront jamais rien. Il n'y a personne pour moi. Où que j'aille, je ne vois que des vivants, des gens aveugles qui ne voient pas que je souffre.

Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi personne ne se rend-t-il compte de rien ? Pourquoi les gens ne voient-ils pas que je vais aussi _mal _?

Aujourd'hui, c'est la fête des pères.

J'arrive dans ma chambre. Une pièce aux murs vides, seulement meublée du minimum. Dans un coin de la pièce, il y a un miroir. J'ai le malheur de passer devant lui et de croiser mon propre regard. Des yeux vides, sombres comme la nuit, plantés dans un visage livide, aux traits fins et juvéniles.

Des yeux qui tentent de cacher toute ma souffrance sous une impassibilité feinte.

Je m'arrête un instant, observe la surface polie de la glace. Pourquoi faut-il que nous nous ressemblions autant ? Pourquoi faut-il que nous possédions pratiquement le même visage, les mêmes cheveux d'une teinte semblable aux ailes d'un corbeau, les mêmes yeux d'une profondeur insondable ?

Pourquoi faut-il que je le vois, lui, à chaque fois que je me regarde dans une glace ? Que je sois son clone en un peu plus jeune ?

Je fixe le miroir, le reflet lisse et glacé qui m'est renvoyé. Je le vois comme je me vois. Nous sommes si semblables… je hais cela, comme je hais le fait que l'on me compare toujours à lui, à cet homme froid qui a un jour osé prétendre être mon grand-frère.

J'avais confiance en lui.

Alors comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ?

Je vois nos yeux briller, et puis je sens les miens me piquer. C'est derrière un voile de larmes que j'aperçois nos deux visages en proie à la souffrance. C'est derrière un voile de larmes que je me vois comme je le suis réellement. Un fragile et frêle garçon, seul et misérable, et qui a tout perdu.

Une douleur vive traverse ma main lorsque mon poing vient heurter la surface polie et glacée du miroir. Son visage vole en éclats, et les fragments de lui, de son corps, de son visage, de ses yeux, de tout ce que je hais, s'éparpillent autour de moi. Je me retrouve seul face à un mur vierge, et je baisse mon regard vers l'extrémité de mon bras.

Mes doigts sont coupés, mes phalanges ensanglantées, et j'ai mal, tellement mal…

Mais je m'en fiche. Car cette souffrance là n'est rien comparée à celle qui me ronge depuis presque un an, qui m'a détruit et continue de me consumer un peu plus chaque jour, tout comme la haine qui est montée en moi au fil des semaines.

Mon corps est agité de sanglots incontrôlables, et je m'effondre par terre, accablé par le désespoir.

Aujourd'hui, c'est la fête des pères.

J'ai finalement décidé de sortir de chez moi, de me perdre dans un recoin du village où il n'y aura personne.

Les rayons du soleil viennent réchauffer ma peau claire, éclairent ma main bandée, encore rougie. J'avance d'un bon pas, en regardant droit devant moi, sans tenir compte des passants qui discutent gaiement et des familles qui passent un bon moment dans les rues de Konoha.

Moi, je continue de marcher.

A chacun de mes pas, je ressasse mes souvenirs. Douloureusement, de manière incontrôlable. A chacun de mes pas, je sens mes yeux me piquer un peu plus, la tristesse m'envahir de nouveau. A chacun de mes pas, ma solitude semble grandir proportionnellement à ma souffrance.

Je fuis les ténèbres de mon passé, tentant de trouver la lumière… mais tout ce que le soleil daigne me montrer, c'est mon ombre qui s'étire sur les pavés.

Autour de moi, les gens se détendent, rient, et s'arrêtent manger quelque part, ou bien attendent leurs proches qui les suivent. Ce sont des vivants. Moi, je suis mort depuis longtemps, et pourtant je continue de marcher.

Aujourd'hui, c'est la fête des pères, et j'ai juste envie de pleurer.

Un son, aigu, me fait faire volte-face. Puis je comprends qu'il s'agit d'une voix, d'un timbre familier, qui prononce mon nom. Surpris, j'aperçois ses cheveux, d'un rose exceptionnel, avant de voir le sourire qui vient étirer ses fines lèvres roses, et sa petite main qui s'agite doucement tandis qu'elle crie :

« Sasuke, attends ! »

Je la dévisage sans comprendre et, alors qu'elle arrive à ma portée, je lui demande :

« Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Je jette un coup d'œil derrière elle. Il n'y a aucune trace de sa famille.

« Où sont tes parents ? demandé-je, et elle me regarde avec surprise.

- Chez moi, bien sûr, répond-t-elle en inclinant légèrement sa tête de côté. Pourquoi ça, Sasuke ?

- Rien, laisse tomber. »

J'ai été idiot de croire, l'espace d'un instant, que je n'étais pas le seul à passer cette fête sans compagnie. En partie à cause de ma déception, mon ton est plus froid lorsque je m'enquiers, un peu trop brusquement :

« Tu voulais quoi ? »

Là encore, elle a l'air un peu déstabilisée, ce qui ne manque pas de me surprendre.

« Il me faut une raison pour prendre des nouvelles de toi, maintenant ? »

J'ai envie de lui répondre que non, mais la vérité, c'est que je ne comprends pas qu'on veuille s'intéresser à moi, me demander ce que je fais, si tout va bien, et ce juste par pure gentillesse. Je ne suis pas un garçon très intéressant, encore moins depuis que je suis mort, et je fais tout pour qu'on me laisse tranquille, persuadé que personne ne peut me comprendre, et surtout incapable d'accorder ma confiance à quelqu'un après ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Mais cette fille, comme toutes ses camarades, d'ailleurs, me prête une attention démesurée. Tout cela ne fait que me rendre plus malheureux, que faire grandir la haine qui me consume déjà presque entier, parce qu'elles affirment m'aimer, tenir à moi, alors qu'elles ne me connaissent pas et ne se doutent même pas qu'il y a quelque chose qui me ronge et me consume chaque jour un peu plus.

Pour elles, je suis parfait. Juste parfait. Elles n'envisageraient pas une seule seconde que je puisse souffrir de quoi que ce soit. Et c'est cela, plus qu'autre chose, qui me met en colère, surtout lorsqu'elles crient à qui veut l'entendre qu'elles me comprennent, qu'elles savent tout de moi.

Personne ne peut me comprendre, et elles ne connaissent rien de la souffrance que j'endure tous les jours.

Sakura ne fait pas exception à la règle.

C'est avec douceur qu'elle déclare, plus pour relancer la conversation qu'autre chose :

« C'est une belle journée, non ? »

J'ai envie de pleurer.

« Papa a adoré mon cadeau. Tu sais, je me suis inspirée de toi. J'ai vu l'autre jour que tu t'entraînais au maniement du katana, près de chez toi. C'est là que je me suis rappelée que mon père n'avait plus d'épée, qu'il l'avait perdue en mission. Je te dois beaucoup, tu sais, sinon je n'aurais jamais su quoi lui offrir. Tu as de la chance de ne pas avoir à te casser la tête comme ça pour tes parents. »

Quelque chose dans mon expression la fait soudain reculer d'un pas, et je vois son visage devenir livide. Elle me dévisage avec effarement.

« Sasuke, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? murmure-t-elle lentement, en pesant bien chacun de ses mots. J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? »

Je sens la haine – cette même haine qui grandit un peu plus chaque jour en moi – me consumer, et je comprends que, si je reste, je vais la laisser me guider, prendre le contrôle de mon corps.

Je me détourne sans jeter un regard à Sakura. Celle-ci crie quelque chose, même je n'y prête aucune attention et je lance, sans me retourner :

« Laisse-moi tranquille, tu veux ? »

Elle décide de laisser tomber.

Aujourd'hui, c'est la fête des pères.

Légèrement à l'écart du village s'étend un petit lac sur les berges duquel j'aime bien venir m'asseoir pour être un peu seul. Je me laisse tomber lourdement dans les herbes, au bord de l'eau, le regard fixé sur la surface lisse et bleutée, sur les raies de lumière qui viennent s'y refléter.

C'est alors que je l'aperçois.

Seul, assis sur la rive opposée. Un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux azurés, qui sont posés sur moi depuis l'autre côté.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Que fait-il ici, isolé du reste du village, en cette si belle journée ? Pourquoi est-il là, tout seul, alors qu'il devrait être avec ses parents, comme tous les autres enfants du village ? Et puis, je me rappelle qu'il est orphelin, comme moi. Alors je me contente de le dévisager, de loin, et je le vois m'imiter. Nos regards se croisent et, l'espace d'un instant, j'ai l'impression qu'il me sourit.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Je ne crois pas lui avoir adressé la parole ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Tout ce que je sais sur lui – en plus du fait qu'il ait perdu ses parents - est qu'il tente d'attirer l'attention des autres par tous les moyens, mais que ces derniers, et surtout les adultes, le rejettent pour une raison qui m'échappe. Je le vois souvent traîner au fond de la cour, seul, assis sur sa vieille balançoire, regardant les autres avec envie. Plusieurs fois, j'ai failli lui parler, parce que son regard, parfois douloureux, ne m'a pas échappé, et parce qu'il semble savoir comme moi ce qu'est la solitude. Mais je me suis ravisé. Je suis incapable de faire de nouveau confiance à quelqu'un. Pas après ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Et j'ai décidé, à l'instar des autres élèves, de ne lui accorder aucune attention.

Pourtant, n'est-il pas l'élève le plus à même de me comprendre ? Celui qui a connu et connaît une souffrance à peu près semblable à ce que j'éprouve, et ce particulièrement en ce jour de fête ? Ne peut-il pas entrevoir à travers le masque d'impassibilité et de froideur que j'affiche tous les jours le petit garçon qui souffre, qui hurle et qui pleure ?

J'imagine que si. Mais peut-être ne vient-il pas me parler pour les mêmes raisons que celles que j'avance quand je décide de ne pas l'aborder.

Mes yeux se posent de nouveau sur la surface bleutée du lac, sur les eaux réfléchissant la lumière du soleil, mais je continue de sentir le poids de son regard.

J'ai envie de me lever, de marcher jusqu'à lui, et de lui parler.

Cette pensée me frappe soudainement, et je prends conscience de mon manque, ainsi que de mon besoin pressant de le combler, de ne plus être seul. J'ai besoin de contacts humains, d'un ami avec qui je pourrais parler, à qui je me confierais. Cela ne résoudrait pas le problème, mais je serais plus fort pour l'affronter. Je suis prêt à parier que Naruto éprouve un besoin semblable au mien, et que nos histoires respectives nous rapprochent plus qu'on ne le croit. Il suffirait que je me lève, que je fasse quelques pas, un dernier effort, et puis je pourrai enfin sortir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de ma solitude, de mon enfer intérieur et journalier.

Mais ces pas, suis-je capable de les faire ?

Suis-je capable de créer une nouvelle relation avec quelqu'un, quand on sait que les seuls liens que j'ai jamais entretenus sont les éléments de ma vie qui me font le plus souffrir ? Quand on a été trahi par la personne en qui on avait le plus confiance, quand on s'est fait torturé par cette personne, qui nous a montré comment elle avait elle-même assassiné les membres de sa propre famille ?

Quand on a vu tous ceux qu'on aime… mourir ?

Suis-je prêt à commencer une nouvelle relation, quand on sait où mes précédentes m'ont mené ?

Et surtout, suis-je capable d'être honnête, d'abandonner la carapace sous laquelle je me réfugie chaque jour, de lui raconter ce qu'il m'est arrivé, pour apaiser ma douleur, et parce que c'est une part de moi qu'il faut connaître pour me comprendre vraiment ? En somme de me confier ? Non, je ne peux pas. Je ne pourrai jamais…

Tout à coup, je ne suis plus si sûr de vouloir parler au jeune garçon, sur l'autre rive. Ma résolution vacille, et je me sens défaillir, parce que je sais que tout cela me bloque alors que j'ai tellement besoin d'un ami, et que, par conséquent, je ne m'en sortirai jamais. Je ne quitterai jamais la solitude qui m'entoure. Je l'ai compris à présent.

Je baisse encore plus la tête vers la surface de l'étang, vers mon ombre qui s'étire sur l'eau.

Je ne suis vraiment bon à rien, et je sens la souffrance et la tristesse revenir alors que cette pensée résonne dans ma tête.

Aujourd'hui, c'est la fête des pères.

J'ai passé la journée là, recroquevillé par terre, le regard perdu dans le vague, tentant de chasser mes pensées les plus douloureuses et de me concentrer sur autre chose, comme le doux clapotis de l'eau, juste devant moi, et le chant des oiseaux, qui s'élève d'un peu plus loin, vers la lisière de la forêt. En vain.

Quand la lumière commence à décliner, je me relève, les jambes légèrement douloureuses, et m'apprête à rentrer quand je le vois.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Il est toujours là, à quelques mètres, sur l'autre rive du lac, assis dans l'herbe, dans la même position, me semble-t-il, que celle qu'il adoptait tout à l'heure, lorsque je le remarquais pour la première fois.

Ses yeux sont fixés sur moi.

Le cœur battant, je lui adresse un bref signe de tête. Avec surprise, je le vois m'imiter, et je crois discerner un mince sourire sur ses lèvres.

Je détourne la tête et décide de m'en aller.

Aujourd'hui, c'est la fête des pères.

Les gens sont rentrés chez eux, mais les échos de leur joie continuent de me parvenir tandis que je passe d'un pas lourd dans les rues de Konoha.

Le soleil a tourné, et je marche toujours les yeux fixés sur mon ombre jetée sur les pavés, et qui semble encore plus grande que ce matin.

Les rires des vivants reprennent, et moi je suis un mort qui continue d'avancer avec le soleil dans le dos, face aux ténèbres.

Aujourd'hui, c'est la fête des pères.

Une voix me hèle et, avant que j'aie pu faire demi-tour, je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule, et un souffle réchauffer ma nuque. Je l'entends avant de le voir, alors qu'il murmure, près de mon oreille :

« Hey, Sasuke ! C'est bien comme ça que tu t'appelles, hein ? Moi, c'est Naruto Uzumaki, futur Hokage du village de Konoha ! »

Je sursaute et, instinctivement, je me dégage de son emprise. Peut-être un peu trop brusquement, d'ailleurs, car je remarque que son sourire s'effiloche. Malgré cela, il demeure immense, lumineux, et… empli d'un sentiment que je n'arrive pas à identifier. Cela me perturbe un peu, et c'est non sans suspicion que je m'enquiers :

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Naruto ? »

Mon cœur bat la chamade tandis que des pensées contradictoires viennent se bousculer dans ma tête. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Pour la deuxième fois de ma vie (la première étant le fameux soir que je tente désespérément d'oublier), je me retrouve face à un problème que je ne sais comment régler. Que dois-je faire ? J'ai tellement envie de lui parler, de sortir de ma solitude, de me faire un ami, enfin… mais n'est-ce pas trop dangereux ? Cela ne risque-t-il pas de m'apporter davantage de tristesse et de souffrance, s'il décide de me trahir, comme l'a fait Itachi, ou s'il disparait, à l'instar de mes parents ? Que dois-je faire ? Demeurer triste et malheureux, mais ne pas prendre le risque de l'être encore plus, à cause d'une nouvelle perte, d'une nouvelle déception, ou au contraire ouvrir mon cœur à ce petit garçon blond qui ne semble demander que ça et qui, pour sa part, semble prêt à prendre ce risque ?

Que dois-je faire ?

Je n'ai toujours pas décidé, lorsqu'il reprend :

« Du calme, Sasuke, je suis juste venu parce que ça fait un moment déjà que je voulais te parler, et que l'occasion ne s'est hélas jamais présentée.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu me parler ? demandé-je brusquement. »

Que faire ?

« Je me sens un peu seul en ce moment, explique-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils devant ma réaction. Et je me suis dit que toi aussi, tu as l'air de n'avoir personne. Alors j'ai pensé que l'on pourrait peut-être, je ne sais pas, moi… traîner un peu ensemble ?

- Traîner un peu ensemble ? répété-je sans vraiment y croire, les yeux écarquillés.

- Oui, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? (Il y a un silence puis, constatant mon hésitation, il s'empresse d'ajouter :) Mais bien sûr, si tu n'es pas d'accord, ce n'est pas grave. Je peux aller voir ailleurs, et je comprendrais si jamais tu voulais rester seul. »

Mais son sourire a disparu, à présent, comme gommé par mon manque d'enthousiasme, et son visage a perdu cette expression étrange qui m'est inconnue. Je sais qu'il est déçu – je le vois à ses yeux, à son regard distant. Je connais cette expression, tout simplement parce que c'est celle que j'utilise la plupart du temps pour dissimuler mes propres émotions, et paraître plus fort et intouchable que je ne le suis en vérité.

Pour ma part, je ne sais toujours que faire. Mon cerveau est comme paralysé par un trop plein de pensées. Mais il attend une réponse, et je m'efforce de retrouver mes moyens.

Deux voies s'offrent à moi – celle de la prudence et celle du cœur. Je m'octroie quelques secondes pour réfléchir, pour peser l'une et l'autre des solutions…

Et je choisis de vivre.

« C'est d'accord, Naruto, fais-je, moi-même surpris par ma réponse. »

Il me sourit, et nous nous éloignons tous deux dans les rues de Konoha, le soleil face à nous, nous faisant plisser les yeux.

Je souris.

Aujourd'hui, c'est la fête des pères, mais pour une fois, je ne suis plus seul.

* * *

_Comment avez-vous trouvé ? Je ne suis pas du tout sûre du résultat, alors si vous pouviez me laisser une review, ça serait sympa._

_J'aurais pu prendre la fête des mères, mais pour des raisons personnelles, j'ai choisi la fête des pères. La fin, heureuse en quelque sorte, devait à l'origine être très triste, mais je me suis dit que finalement, un Happy End ne me coûtait pas grand-chose._

_Dans un récit au présent, les verbes de parole à la première personne du singulier prennent un accent aigu. Aussi c'est demandé et non demande, par exemple, sinon ça ne serait pas prononçable. Je dis cela parce que ce type de dialogue est rare, et je ne veux pas que vous pensiez à une erreur de ma part._

_J'ai une question à vous poser, et cela concerne le but de cette fanfiction. Trouvez-vous que les sentiments de Sasuke sont réalistes ? Qu'ils sont correctement exprimés ? Qu'on arrive à le comprendre ? En somme, dites-moi si j'ai atteint mon objectif._

_Cette fic devait à l'origine être en plusieurs chapitres, et beaucoup moins psychologique, avec plus d'actions et des dialogues. Mais j'ai décidé de séparer les deux fics. Il est donc possible que je publie autre chose, totalement différent de ce texte, mais qui se rapproche quand même assez. Je vais l'écrire, j'en suis presque certaine, mais je ne sais pas encore si je le publierai. Dites-moi si ça vous intéresse._

_Voilà, merci d'avoir lu, et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review, s'il vous plaît !_

_kimi-ebi_


End file.
